This invention relates generally to an apparatus and a method for handling paper originating from devices having long printing runs, such as personal computer printers, telecopier, telex printers, or the like. More particularly, the invention relates to an adjustable paper handler for receiving a contiguous sheet of printing paper, directing said paper, and thereafter permitting said paper to be neatly stacked away from the plurality of electrical cables and wires inherently attached to said printers.
At present, many computers, especially personal desktop computers, lack a means for taking into account the long contiguous sheets of paper entering into and emerging from the accompanying printers. Because of the ill-considered manner in which said paper is taken cared of, problems often occur wherein said paper, upon entering into and emerging from the printers, often crumple, when not properly guided. Moreover, the paper exiting from the printer, without proper guidance, often creates as undesirable condition of accumulating behind the printers with the accompanying computers or like machines near a plurality of electrical cables and wires inherently connected to said machines.
Accordingly, there is a substantial need for a paper handler which can be easily mounted on a printer to guide a long contiguous sheet of paper entering a printer from a paper storage compartment integral to said paper handler and to similarly guide said paper when exiting the printer to eliminate possible Jammine. Such a paper handler should be configured to properly feed the sheet of paper into the printer. Moreover, the paper handler should be made of lightweight materials so that it may be easily and conveniently mounted or installed on a printer, when necessary. Similarly, it is highly desirable for the paper handler to provide an adjustable tray means in order for a substantial amount of the exiting sheet to be neatly stacked thereon and thereby guided away from the equipment wires and cables. The paper handler must further be compact, not only to conserve space, but in order to integrally function with the operations of the printer, as well.